High School Never Ends
by High On Sugar XD
Summary: Finally I can add the chps again so here it is!Summary: Sasuke is the new student in Konoha High alongside with his three friends.One the first day, they already have the hots for a fox, a dog and a racoon? Watch as Narutohandle assignments and love in hi
1. Prolouge

**Tttle:** High School Never Ends

**Pairimgs:** Sasunaru, Shinokiba, Nejigaa

**Summary:** Sasuke is the new student in Konoha High alongside with his three friends.

One the first day, they already have the hots for a fox, a dog and a racoon? Watch as Naruto

handle assignments and love in his new high school life.

**Disclaimer:** I so do not own Naruto...So sad...

**Warnings:** This fanfic contains yaoi.

And my English sucks big time!(includes spelling)

So give me a break man...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose, signalling to the world that the summer break has finally ended.Every little children of a little town called Konoha, jumped up and down because they can finally went back to school. Some as their first day while some just can't wait to see their old friends.But all of their happiness could not match up to a certain blondie's excitement.

RINGG!!

A tan arm slid out from under the cover to turn off the disturbing alarm clock.A pair of long slim legs came over to the edge of the bed and stood up.The figure grabs a towel headed to the bathroom.10 mins later, the said figure came back out with only a towel covering his mid-section.He then went to the wardrope and took out its unifrom and put it on.After that, he went to the mirro for his reflection.

White dress shirt and a blck vest as the overall.Followed by a long black pants.A few chains dangling here and there.A choke-collar(Is that what they call it?) with a fiery red gemstone in the shape of a cross.Sunshine blonde hair with a few streaks of orange.Sun-kissed skin comlpexion.3 whiskers tatoo on eacch cheek and the brightest blue eyes that could put even the clearest blue skies to shame.A big white smile came up his face.

"Time for school!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how? How you like it.All of my previous stoies I have deleted them btw because I wanna start anew.But i didn't delete one though.It is still on hold because I'm currently thinking on whats gonna happend next.

Anyway hope you'll **R&R**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. The Uzumakis

**Tttle:** High School Never Ends

**Pairimgs:** Sasunaru, Shinokiba, Nejigaa

**Summary:** Sasuke is the new student in Konoha High alongside with his three friends.

One the first day, they already have the hots for a fox, a dog and a racoon? Watch as Naruto

handle assignments and love in his new high school life.

**Disclaimer:** I so do not own Naruto...So sad...

**Warnings:** This fanfic contains yaoi.

And my English sucks big time!(includes spelling)

So give me a break man...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp: 1; The Uzumakis

Good Morning!! My name is Uzumaki Naruto.I'm now a new freshman at Konoha High.I love to hand out with my friends, play DDR, play with my pet, teasing my brother and reading.I gave one final look at myself(I'm so hot!)before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Come and join us Naruto."said a man who's almost identical to Naruto.Here people is my dad, Uzumaki Arashi.He is a great dad.Every now and then he would take the whole family for an outing depending on his collection.He is also the boss of Uzumaki & Co.Well, I got most of my looks from him but as for my body-built...

"Ah, Naru-chan!I've made bacon and eggs for you!" said a woman in a sing song voice next to Arashi.

...I got them from my mom.Uzumaki Muzuki is her name.For me she is the most greates mom of all the moms.Probably the world.Why? Because the cooks, takes good care of the family and one of my personel favourites; she will clobber my brother if he ever teased me too much.But too bad I got my body-built from my mother though and because of that I've attracted some unwanted attention.Suddenly I heard a small laugh behind me.I felt my left eyes twitch.No no!I don't need to turn in order to find out who.I know exactly who that is.

"Yeah Naru-cahn, you better eat.You don't wanna look like a girl now do you?"

Argh!!I feel like chocking him to death right now.Who?If you guys wanna know,this dumbass hiere is my older brother, Uzumaki Kyuubi.I really emvious with that guy because he get to get the body-built of our father.His hair if fiery red just like our mom.The only thing is that his eyes were red instead of blue like the rest of us.He must have wore contact lenses.But as bad as he souinds, he really loves me and he's protective of me.

There was one time when a drunken bastard tried to rape me in the alley near our house.Luckily onii-chan came just in time to rescue me and to beat the crap out the damn bastard.Anyway, I just ignored his morning comment and went to the dinning table.By the time I sat down, a sudden blur of reddis orange came into my view followed by a sudden weight on my lap.I looked down and I smiled brightly.

"Kyuu!" Hey,let me introduce you to our last member in the family.This is my pet fox, Kyuu.She has reddish orange like fluffy fur.The tip of her ears and tail were white.Her eyes were blue. just like mine.She was given to me by onii-chan when I graduated from elementary last year.Some people say that both of us would look quite alike if only I had dyed my hair red.But I don't think so.-Sigh-Too bad I couldn't bring her to school.Oh!speaking of school, I guess its time for me and onii-chan to go.Bye!

-Normal PoV-

"We're going now!" shouted Kyuubi and Naruto as the head out.

"Be safe!" was the reply they got from their parents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Sasuke and his Friends

**Tttle:** High School Never Ends

**Pairimgs:** Sasunaru, Shinokiba, Nejigaa

**Summary:** Sasuke is the new student in Konoha High alongside with his three friends.

One the first day, they already have the hots for a fox, a dog and a racoon? Watch as Naruto

handle assignments and love in his new high school life.

**Disclaimer:** I so do not own Naruto...So sad...

**Warnings:** This fanfic contains yaoi.

And my English sucks big time!(includes spelling)

So give me a break man...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp:2; Sauke and friends.

-Sigh-I really wish that a new year had not arrive...man,now I'm going to be chased by rabid fan girls again just like elememtary.God, why did you have to make so damn beautiful, hot and irresistble?!It's not that I mind but still!By the way,I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.I have jet black hair with dark blue streaks.I have a pair of black eyes.I'm now weraing a simple white dress shirt and black vest over it.Black pants which I had customize it by adding chains.I have a stud on my right ear.Wait..I know what your thinking but let me tell you this, I'm Not An Emo!

Anyway,I'm new as a freshman in Konoha high.I'm currently living with my older brother, Uchiha Itachi because our parents are off to America for a buisness trip.-Sigh-Now,I have to get to that damn school.

"Aniki!I'm going!" I said not so quitely and all I got as a reply was a very loud 'Hai' coming form the mansion.I walked.3 mins later I statred to sigh again.-Sigh-I know I should have used my car to get there although its only a 15 mins walk from home.

"Argh!!How much futher is this damn school?!" I cried to the heaven above.Then I heard a voice from behind.

"Don't get so worked up in the morning Uchiha.You'll get the wrinkles."I twicthed.Who in the hell does that person think he is to talk to me like that?!I was about to give that bloody guy a good punch in the face when a saw a familiar sliver eyes.

"Neji..." Neji smiled.

"Bingo!" Hyuuga Neji.He is my cousin.He had long brown cloured locks.He had a pair of sliver eyes, strangely.All of his family members does.We went to elementary together and it looks like we would be going to high school toghether too.Way back then, we used to hate each other's guts.He wore his uniform quite the same as mine.It's only that instead of chains he had a bandana on his forehead.

"Only remembere me?What about him?" he said pointing to his side.I followed his finger's direction only to see my abother best buds.

"Shino." Shino raised his right hand up.

"Yo." Aburame Shino.The only thing about this guy that you should know is that he is weird.Really really weird.I mean he wore a damn sunglasses all the time for god's sake!Sometimes I wonder how he sleeps during the night.Neji doesn't seemed to bother about the glasses but I do.

"Shino, could you please take off those sunglasses?It's getting on my nerves." Shino just let out a 'hn' and took it off revealling a pair of misty purple cloured eyes.And I noticed one more thing: the collar of his derss shirt is somewhat hight than Neji's and mine's.Weird.I sigh again and heads off.

"Let;s just get to this damn school and get this day over with."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Old and New Friends

**Tttle:** High School Never Ends

**Pairimgs:** Sasunaru, Shinokiba, Nejigaa

**Summary:** Sasuke is the new student in Konoha High alongside with his three friends.

One the first day, they already have the hots for a fox, a dog and a racoon? Watch as Naruto

handle assignments and love in his new high school life.

**Disclaimer:** I so do not own Naruto...So sad...

**Warnings:** This fanfic contains yaoi.

And my English sucks big time!(includes spelling)

So give me a break man...I got a C6 b4..anyway for those who reviewed

thank and i'm sorie for the late update

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp:3; New & Old friends

-Sigh-Well here I am now.Standing in front of my home room door of class 101.There's no turning back now.I reached my hand out to slide the door open an I regreated on doing that.Because by the time I had opened the door...

"Welcome back to class 101!!"

I had found my self on the floor,clutching my dear heart.I heard some laughter and two hands shot out infront of me.I looked up and smile.I accepted the helping hand and pulled my way up.An arm slung over my shoulder.

"You're looking as cool as before,eh Naruto.?" I justed laughed at the comment and swiped the offending arm away playfully.

"Nice to see you too Kiba-kun." Inuzuka Kiba is his full name.He is one of my bestest friend.we've known each other since elementary.By his looks and the way he dresses, you can easily tell that he is a dog lover.Short and spikey brown hair.Eyes in the colour of warm chocolates(I just had mine just now...Hehehe).His black vest was not button up at all.An obvious dog chain was hanging loosely on his neck.Also there's two tatoo of an up side down triangles under his each eye makes him look like a canine.

Suddenly a pale hand came sneaking up from Naruto's back sending him shivers down his spine.It came up slowly until it reaches the top of Naruto's golden locks.

"Hey,Naruto." said a voice plainly.Naruto turned and back off a little bufore hugging the figure in front of him.

"Aww...c'mon Gaara-kun..Don't act like you don't miss me..." I whined as I put my most irresistable puppy pout.Gaara just 'hn' and looked away.This is my other bestest friend, Kusanagi Gaara.(1).He was my old elementary friend too.The only thing t6hat you need to take precaution is that to never, I repeat NEVER invade his personal space.He'll feaked out whenever you do that and he may be a bit emo and goth with the heavy eyeliners, fiery red hair lots of chains on over his neck but he's cool when you get to know him.Then Kiba pulled me into a headlock(without the ruffling of the hair)

" Hey blondie, do you know that we're would be getting three new out of season students?"(2)

"Out of season??"...I didn't know that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Normal PoV-

Sasuke and his gang soon reached the school which was faster then they had rhoight it would be.They soon went straight to the registration counter.There lady behind the desk looked at them with emosionless eyes.'And they call be emo'

"Yes?"

"We're the new students.We're here to take our schedule for the year." said Sasuke in the same tone as the lady.

"Names?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino." The lady opened the drawer and took out three plain white papers and hand them over to the boys.

"Have a nice day." she said plainly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 mins later...

The sound of ''chh'' ''chh'' could be heard from the class of 101.There was bikering everywhere.From the front of the row to the afr back of the class.Naruto was getting irritated.'Oh c'mon!Must all the teachers be late all the time?!Just sent this class a damn teacher already!' thought Naruto angrily.

As if on cue, the front door of the class was slid opened widely and a man with white/grey hair and a mask covering 3/4 of his face came into view.But none of the students seemed to noticed.The man walked to the back to the teacher's desk and slammed his books on the table hard.A very loud...

BANG!!

...could be heard as a result of that act.Everybody stopped talking immediately and went to their seats.The man cleared his throat.

"Good morning!Just like before,I'll still be your homeroom, Literature and English(YAY!!) teacher for the rest of this year," he continued."Today we'll have three new out of season students.You can come in now."said said to the door.Then the three said students came in in an orlderly manner.

Sasuke Pov

As I walked into the class,I could hear some gasped here and there.Oh great...now I have fan girls in high school too?!-Sigh-I know that I should have stayed home today.But if I did, I would be stuck with a perverted and hyper brother.That would be a nightmare for me.As soon as I reach the front of the class, I gave them my famous 'Uchiha glare'.I smirked evily as I saw some of them seems to shrink under my gaze.I scenned the room to search for more victim but when I saw a certain somebody,

everything around me seems to stop intantly.

Right at the back of the class(near the window), there sat a boy or should I say an angel.Sunshine blonde hair.Sun kissed skin.Cute whiskers marks on each side of his face.And I swear that this angel had the most exquisite and alluring blue eyes that I had ever seen in my life.It seems like the blue ocean was absorbed into those orbs.I don't know how long I've been starring but I do know that that boy is very beautiful.

Normal Pov

"C'mon,introduce yourselves." said Kakashi smilling.Shino did the honour of doing it first.(He had his glasses back on btw).He raised his right hand.

"Yo.I'm Aburame Shino.I like to look for new or rare species of bugs."he said smoothy.Next went up next.

"Hey,I'm Hyuuga Neji.I like to read and learn new stuff and I have a strong belive in fate.Thank you."Sasuke who is still looking at Naruto came up slowly.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke.I have an older broth who looks like me so don't mistaken me for him cause I hate it and you don't have to know my likes and dislikes."said Sasuke coolly.Kakashi just nodded and continued with his speech.

"Okay then, Shino you'll sit next to Kiba who's the brunette.Neji you'll sit next to Gaara who's the red head and Sasuke, you'll sit next to the ever so cute Naru-Chan who's the blondie sitting next to the window."Naruto blushed bright red at his sensei's comment.The boys soon went to their respective places and started with their own conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, why are you wearing damn sunglasses in class?"asked Kiba as he watched Shino sit beside him.

"'Cause I feel like it." replied Shino.Kiba just pouted cutely(but not as cute as Naru)and fold his arms while mumbling bout 'creepy buy obssed guy'.Shino just smirked.'How cute'

"Hey, I'm Neji.What's your name?"asked Neji , trying to make a conversation.

"Kakashi had already told you."said Gaara not looking up.

"I didn't catch him," replied Neji innocently.Gaara glared hard at Neji before saying a soft 'Gaara'.Neji seems satisfied with his answer, so he sat down and drop the subject.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with Sasuke...

"Omg!Omg!OMG!..."said Sasuke quietly and tried his hardest not to look at those alluring blue orbs.But of course, he failed.So as soon as he sat down, he found himself staring into those eyes once more.

"Hey, I'm Naruto." said Naruto reaching out his hand.Sasuke quickly snapped out of his trance and accepted the hand.

"I'm Sasuke." Before Naruto could asked another question he was interrupted by Kakashi's voice

"Naru-kun, as the class president(3), why don't you give the new students a tour," there was an auduable(?) muffled laugh could be heard from Kiba.Too bad Kakashi heard him,"and Kiba, you will follow him because you, young man are the vice-president(4)," now it was Naruto's turn to laugh while Kiba groaned but..."and Gaara, you are to follow them to make sure that they are doing their job." both Naruto and Kiba groaned at this while Gaara smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skip to the end of school.

"Okay! Let's now go for the tour!" said Kiba enthusiasticly(is that hw u spell it?) as he started to pack his bag.But before he could step out of the room, Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Wait Kiba-kun!" Kiba turned towards Naruto and gave him a questioning look.

"I..er need to meet someone first.You guys can follow if you want." said Naruto as he heads out before Kiba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school's ground

Naruto eyes wandered around trying to find his older brother.After a few minutes of searching, he finally caught the sight of a very conspicuous red head.

"Kyuubi nii-chan!"

Kyuubi's head shot up when he heard his named was being called by a very cheerful voice.He looked towards the source of the voice and saw his favourite little sunshine running towards him in full speed.He streched out his arms and in a blink of an eye he found himslef hugging his little brother.Sasuke's eyes filled with rage as he watch the scene infront of him.'Get you hands of him you!'

"Hey squirt!Ready to go?"said Kyuubi as he let go of his brother.

"No and I'm not a squirt!"cried Naruto as he frailed his arms all over the place.Kyuubi frowned.

"And why can you not?" he said bending down to look straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Because I have a tour to give,"replied Naruto pointing at the rest of the gang.Kyuubi stared at Sasuke for a while before backing up and ruffled Naruto's hair.'I said Don't frigging touch him you fool!'

"Alright.Call me if you need anything."with that,Kyuubi gave Naruto a small kiss(ARGH!!Damn you!!)on Naruto's forehead before walking off.Naruto smiled and touch his forehead before walking back to his friends.

"On with the tour!" (I'm not gonna talk bout the tour so I'm going to do a timeskip)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of walking all over the academy,Naruto and the gang decided to take a snall rest outside the school gate(cuz the school's alredy closed)

"So you guys have any question?"asked Naruto.Sasuke nodded.

"What CCA(5) you recommed us in joining, I mean you are the class president,"Naruto placed his fore finger on his chin while thinking.Since he was talking such a long time, Kiba decided to answer that question for him.

"Its really up to you, ya know." he said crossing his arms.

"Oh really? Which CCA are you in Kiba-kun?"asked Shino.Kiba raised his nose up high and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"I, Inuzuka Kiba am the striker in the academy's soccer team(6)."he said proudly.

"I see.Do you have good defenders there?"

Kiba shooked his head disaapointedly.Shino smiled at this.

"I guess I'll join your team as the defender then."

Kiba just had to laugh at Shino's statement.Shino raised his eyebrow.

"Haha...hah! I'm sorry but you'll have to defend the ball sent by me to take that position!"

"Wanna bet?" Kiba stoped laughing and leans closer to Shino.

"Fine.Tomorrow at the field.After school."Shino just 'hned' and soon he and Kiba got into a staring contest.Neji sighed and pushed both of them apart in order to stop them from making holes in each other's eyes.

"Alright stop it you two,"he then put on his innocent and happy face again."so what CCa are you and Naru-kun in Gaara?"

"I'm the president in the Student Council(7)and we are currently looking for another canidate for the vice."

"Why is that so?" asked Sasuke in confusion.

"Well the last one was caught smoking during his duties so I bash him up and kick him out."said Gaara plainly.The rest sweatdroped feeling sorry for the ex vice.

"Well I could be your new vice.Resasure(?)that I'll do every duty at you thorw at me."said Neji determinly.Gaara smirked.

"We shall see."

"What bout you Naru-kun?"asked Neji again.

"I..er..am the president in the school's band.I'm the major in both the piano and violin(8)."said Naruto shyly.

"He sings too!"Kiba added.Naruto suddenly tensed up and shut Kiba up by covering his mouth his one hand.

"Shut it Kiba-kun!"he hissed.A muffled laugh could be heard.

"You sing?" asked Sasuke in astonishment.Naruto blushed deeper.

"It's..a hobby of mine."

"Wish I could hear you sing."said Sasuke winking.'Did he just winked at me??' thought Naruto.Suddenly Kiba butted in agian.

"You can actuall hear him in school occasions like halloween, valentine, tec-!"the rest of Kiba's word were muffled by another hand covering his mouth again.

"I said shut it!" Sasuke just smirked and smiled at the wonderful shade of pink on Naruto's cheeks.Suddenly images of fiery red came fback to him.His smile turned into a frown.

"Naruto?" Said blonde stopped at his atempt of trying to stranggle a certain dog lover and looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"Yes?"

"That man...is he your...boyfriend?"

Naruto laughed.

"Pfth!HaHa!No,he's actually my brother and he's a senior here."

"Oh I see," said Sasuke as he started to clam down and a smile soon came back to his face.After a few more conversations, the boys finally say their goodbyes.

"Hey Naruto, want me to accompany you home?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprised before smilling and nodded.On their way to Naruto's house, the two boys decided to talk about sometimes along the of which are like when are their birthdays, their favourites and a bit of their lelmentary and family life.Before they knew it, they had finally reached Nartuo's house

"Well I guess this is it."said Naruto.Soon everyting was silent for a while.

-Sasuke Pov-

Man...its just too quiet.What should I do now?

'Kiss him.' What?!No!!I can;t do that, he'll freaked out.

'Just do it!' No!I refused to listen to my inner self

'...Fine, just do it on the cheek then.'...Well maybe he won't mind.

-Normal Pov-

"Naruto I er...I...," 'Just do it damnit!'

'FINE'

Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had slowly placed his lips on Naruto's right cheek and gave it a light peck.Naruto blushed very deeply and stood there rooted.After what it seems like eternity to saskue, Naruto finally reacted.

"Urm thanks?...Erm goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

"Goodnight Naruto,"and with that Naruto went into his house while Sasuke heads for his mansion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey its me...Miss High On SugarXD!!!

Here are some of the numbering that I had typed in in between the story.

Just for explanations and confirmnation.

(1) : I've decided to give the name 'Kusanagi' as Gaara's family name.I would be kinda weird you would think if I would have typed in Sabaku Gaara.It would be like 'Sand' Gaara if you change it into english.

(2) : Okay the thing about this 'out of season' thing is that I somehow recalled it when I watched an anime called blood+.Its like a transfered student coming in at the wrong time.Fogive me if i'm wrong.

(3) : About Naruto being nominated as the class president is that in my story, Naruto is a very reliable guy although he can be quite dense and too innocent sometimes

(4) : The reason is quite the same as the reason on no.3.You should know the changes in that sentence.

(5) : Well since im a singaporean, in my school after school activities they called it CCAs.

(6) : I choose soccer as Kiba's cca is because you know...urm..its hard to say but I think that you'll get it.

(7) : About Gaara being the president of the studen council is quite straight forward actuall.Mainly it is because he is strict.

(8) :Naruto being the president and major is likely because like I said he is reliable and he is talented.

Well I guess I'm done so plz R&R.!!!


	5. SasuNaru light

**Tttle:** High School Never Ends

**Pairimgs:** Sasunaru, Shinokiba, Nejigaa

**Summary:** Sasuke is the new student in Konoha High alongside with his three friends.

One the first day, they already have the hots for a fox, a dog and a racoon? Watch as Naruto

handle assignments and love in his new high school life.

**Disclaimer:** I so do not own Naruto...So sad...

**Warnings:** This fanfic contains yaoi.

And my English sucks big time!(includes spelling)

So give me a break man...I got a C6 b4..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp:5 SasuNaru (light)

_Piercing coal black eyes __trailed along the trembling figure he had easily pinned up against the wall of his bedroom.The tall raven purred as he nuzzled his captive's neck, placing gentle love bites down one shoulder as he trailed his large hands down the front of a lean chest and washboard abs. The body beneath his arched into Sasuke suddenly as one of his hands brushed against a naked arousal, letting out a strangled moan._

_"Sas...Sasuke..we can't..your aah..brother might hear us..."said Naruto in between gasp._

_"Shut up...You know you want it..."Sasuke murmured into his captive's ear, tracing the delicate shell with the tip of his tongue. He wrapped long fingers around the boy's arousal, earning another sharp gasp, and pressed his thumb against the tip of the head, rubbing in slow circles. "Say it. You'll get want you want as soon as I get what I want."_

_"I..I..."_

RIIINNGGGG!!!!

"Uuaahh!!" Naruto quickly slammed the annoying alarm clock shut after getting up from the hard floor.'Stupid clock..always goes off at the best scene...Wait.What am I saying?!I so do not enjoy that dream!!'Naruto sighed deeply and went into the bathroom to have a cold wash.After taking his bath, he looked at his alarm clock.It read 7.40 in the morning.

"Shit!I'm gonna be late for my duties!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-7.45 (at school)-

Naruto walked quickly along the hallways of the academy to his homeroom.When he had finally reached and opened the said homeroom, he was surprised to see Sasuke was already there rearranging the tables and chairs.

"Sasuke?What are you doing here?"

Sasuke stop from his work and looked up.

"I'm on duty.You?"

"Same here,"replied Naruto.For about 3 mins or so, both of them went to tend their duites silently.No talking, no looking or what so ever.After finishing both of them sat at least a table apart.Well actuall, it was Naruto's idea and Sasuke can't do nothing about it because whenever he came close to Naruto, he would somehow edged a bit away.Finally, Sasuke had had enough of the eerie silence going on around them so he walk up to Naruto and try to make a conversation.

"Naruto...urm about that kiss yesterday, I'm sorry bout that.You must be confused huh?"said Sasuke placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.Naruto blushed deeply at the memory and his dream but he replied nontheless(urm..spelling?)

"It's okay...I don't mind if you're the one doing the kissing,"he said hoping that Sasuke would not hear the last part.Too bad Lady Luck was not on his side cause Sasuke did hear it.Sasuke smirked pervertedly and pulled Naruto gently into his arms by _Naruto's_ arms.Naruto squeaked(girlishly)at that sudden tug on his arm.

"Would you like another one, Naru-cahn?" whisppered Sasuke huskily to Naruto's ear.

"Yes..I mean no!I mean...I-"Naruto stopped stuttering when he felt a slim finger on his soft lips.

"Shh..I won't force you into this relasionship if you don't want to,"Naruto smiled warmly at Sasuke.He gave a small peck on Sasuke's lips before hugging his close.

"You are very bad do you know that Sasuke?" Sasuke just chuckled and hugged back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Time skip to lunch time.-

During lunch time, Naruto decided to head to their usual spot which is the observatory where they will wait for Sasuke's gang.Over the few classes before lunch, Kiba and Gaara had noticed something different about the friendship between Sasuke and Naruto.Gaara didn't mind much but Kiba do and he's going to find out what was the cause of it.

"Hey Naruto, what's with you and Sasuke?"

"Eh?What do you mean, Kiba-kun?" asked Naruto, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"I dunno...You guys seems to be more...friendlier(?) than before." he replied.Naruto just laugh the comment off.

"We're just friends Kiba.Oh, and good luck on your match today!"said Naruto patting the back of his bud.

"You bet!I'm so gonna win against that Shino!"declared Kiba as he stood up.As if on cue, Shino walked in with Sasuke and Neji behind him.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Kiba-kun."

Kiba just snorted and sat back down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I guess that's it for this chp.Who will win in the

soccer match in the next chp?Will it be Kiba?Or will it be Shino?

And what does Gaara have installed for Neji.

All of that will be in the next chp.XD

Well I guess that I have nothing more to say so plz

R&R!!

I'm might not write more chps if I dun have enough review ya kno!!


End file.
